


It's A Heartache

by ThymeSprite



Category: True Blood
Genre: 80's Music, F/M, New Blood, Series Finale, Spoilers, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric wants Sookie and nothing will stand in his way. Or...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the series finale "Thank You", so please be aware of that if you have not finished True Blood yet.
> 
> Inspired by Bonnie Tyler's "It's a Heartache". Somewhat.

One year. From his view high up over Bon Temps, Eric would never have guessed that only one year had passed, one year since Hep-V vampires had destroyed some of the smaller towns of Louisiana before they almost did the same to this cluster of houses under him.

But it had been a whole year and that was enough time for Sookie to get over Bill Compton. Actually, it was more than enough time, even though he, too, had grieved the loss, but he had wanted to give her time to grieve as had been custom in his days. He was old-fashioned that way.

Moreover, he had been head over heels in work, but now New Blood was out and he was a rich man once again. He could give her everything she desired. And tonight, Eric would make her see this.

It was curious how he found his way to her without even having to think about it. He just knew where to go, knew the porch he was standing on, knew the smell of the old house… and Sookie.

A deep breath brought him back to those nights they had shared and which he had never really been able to forget. He purred deep in his throat, looking forward to her taste, from her veins and her loins.

“Sookie.”, he spoke and knew that she had heard him, sensed him, for he heard her heartbeat quicken and her steps, light but firm, approach the door. A smile graced her lips as she opened the door and teased him: “My my, what are you doing here in good ol’ Bon Temps?”

He did not answer immediately but instead admired her form, barely hidden in the short white dress. It was the dress she had worn when they had met the first time, such a long time ago.

“I’m waiting for you to invite me in.”, Eric then stated and Sookie’s grin turned smug, “S’that so? And who says I’ll let you into my house?”

“Your heartbeat.”, he countered and took a step forward, only held back by the barrier of not being invited, “And your quickened breath. It also tells me that you’ll do more than just let me in… your house. There are also other places you will not only let me in, but beg me to enter.”

At this her breath hitched and he knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. Well, not exactly, he wanted her on him, under him, all around him. The mere thought made him growl and, as he noted with satisfaction, the sound made Sookie shiver.

“Co-come on in.”, she stuttered, removing the barrier that had held him back. Finally.

Sookie stepped back to free his way, but Eric was faster. He entered the house, kicked the door shut and picked Sookie up, all within the blink of an eye, and he was in the kitchen with her, sitting her down on the table, her legs hooked around his waist before she knew what was happening.

“I see you haven’t changed a bit.”, was her comment, once she had caught up with his doing. And with a smile, Eric replied: “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”

“True.”, Sookie whispered. This was all he had needed to hear.

With more force than intended, he crashed his lips to hers, savouring the kiss he had longed for so many months on end. His hands actually trembled, but the speed of his movement concealed it, hopefully, as he removed Sookie’s dress with just enough care not to destroy it. He might have ripped a seam, though, he did not care. And neither did Sookie as she gasped in surprise, but then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

“Aren’t you eager.”, Eric grinned and grabbed a tight hold of her hips. Sookie scoffed as she threw the bra over her shoulder and even though he knew she wanted to say something, Eric leaned down, kissing, licking her neck, her collarbone down to her breasts. When he closed his lisp around one of the perked, pink nipples, it drew another satisfying gasp from Sookie, but even better was the needy way in which her fingers combed through his hair, her hands balling to fists and holding him in place. She was eager.

“You just up and vanished for an entire year.”, Sookie breathed, her words interrupted by her moans, “Actually, I should slap you across the face and kick you out.”

“But you won’t.”, Eric stated, stealing a glance at her and licking over her nipple again. She shuddered and spoke through clenched teeth: “No, you bastard, I won’t.”

“No, you won’t, because you want me here. You want me.”, Eric told her and pushed her back so that she lay on the table, ready to be feasted on in every way he pleased, “You want to be mine.”

Again Sookie shivered, but she nodded.

“That won’t do.”, Eric scolded, for which she shot him a dangerous glare, but he only laughed. Leaning over her, he demanded quietly: “Say it.”

“And if I don’t?”, Sookie defiantly asked, while her legs betrayed her true thoughts by closing around him.

“Hmm…”, Eric pretended to think as he drew his forefinger from her breastbone over her stomach down to the hemline of her panties. He heard Sookie’s breath hitch, heard her racing heartbeat, but still he wanted to play even more.

“Then, I am afraid…”, he began, drew his forefinger further down over the lace of her panties, along the already wet and fragrant slit before he hooked his fingers into the fabric and ripped it from Sookie’s body, “Then I’m afraid I will have to bow to your wish and leave you… like this.”

He would have turned away, pretending to go, but Sookie’s legs closed around him, her hands were in his hair again and she snarled at him: “Don’t you dare, you fucking Viking.”

“Fucking?”, Eric chuckled, “Not yet. But soon.”

Saying these words, Eric dropped to his knees, pulling Sookie to the edge of the table, so she lay open for him. His fangs pulsated, quite like another part of his anatomy, and they demanded he should bite her femoral artery, right there in from of him, his dick just wanted to be free of his jeans and plunge in. But that was so unsophisticated.

With a grin but no hesitation, Eric placed an open-mouthed kiss right onto Sookie’s middle, inhaled deeply, just as she did with a throaty moan. He had missed her taste and it hit him full force when he let his tongue lap up the warm wetness and he growled in arousal.

“Oh, fuck.”, Sookie cursed and he could not help but chuckle at her choice of words, but she heard him and yanked his head up by his hair as she ordered him, “Don’t you laugh, mister. Better keep what you promised.”

“Gladly.”, Eric groaned and threw his clothing off as quickly as he could. His hands on Sookie’s hips, he pinned her down and sheathed his length in her. Home at last.

They both moaned and allowed one moment of adjustment, of savouring the bliss of their connection before starting to move against each other, frantic, erratic and so honest. He knew he would not last long, he had longed for her for too many nights to show much endurance, but it was the same for Sookie, he heard it in the frantic beating of her heart, the rush of her blood. And he knew from the way with which she pulled him to her for a kiss, deep, passionate and needy, never breaking their rhythm.

She broke away, needing to breathe, but Eric placed kisses on her cheek, behind her ear, on her neck. His fangs pulsed, but he refrained from tasting her just yet.

“Do it.”, Sookie demanded, holding him closer to her body, “Do it, you know I’m yours.”

Even if he had wanted to hold back, he could no longer do so. Eric sunk his fangs into her flesh, moaning as he tasted the hot, sweet blood, already feeling light-headed as if drunk. In the moment his teeth broke through her skin, Sookie clenched around him, her whole body tense, convulsing as she came with a satisfied cry. She was so tight around him, her blood so sweet and Eric roared his orgasm out into the night.

Biting his finger, he closed Sookie’s wound and with a chuckle asked of her: “I have known that you’re mine for a long time. What made you see it?”

“You did.”, Sookie answered breathlessly and all he could do was smirk at his triumph.

Or at least, that was what he would have done. Instead of fulfilling this dreaming, he stopped dead on the lawn in front of Sookie’s porch and could do nothing but stare.

Yes, she was still beautiful, but no, that was not what he was staring at. It was the man next to her. The man holding her… kissing her. The man that should have been him was instead some stranger Eric had never seen before.

He had given her a year to grieve and what did she do? Run off with some idiot.

Growling, Eric ran onto the porch, to the front door and was ready to tear it from its hinges… when he stopped again.

Should it really come to this? He had returned this house to her and she had rescinded his invitation to get her life back, she had freed herself of Bill, even if it had taken Bill’s and his combined efforts to make her see. With a heavy sigh Eric turned around and flew off before he could change his mind. She had wanted her life back, a normal life… and it seemed she had finally gotten her wish.

He made a mental note to have one of his goons run a background-check on that mystery man in Sookie’s life and, should something dirty turn up, he would see to it that she would find out about it. If not… he would let her live her normal life in peace. Even if it was the damn hardest thing he had done in the last centuries.

He still had a few hours until sunrise, time to kill, so he just allowed himself to drift aimlessly over Louisiana, not knowing nor caring where he was going.

A neon ad caught his attention somehow, maybe because it was the only light for miles, so as he had nothing better to do, he decided to check it out.

It was a bar, of course, what else in the middle of nowhere, but he still entered. At least he would find food here if nothing else. What he wanted, though, was something to fuck. Some mindless girl, hopefully not as cringe-worthy as Ginger could be sometimes… and a little more enduring.

The bar was far from full, the music down to a volume that still made conversation possible, but a few people were dancing nonetheless, merrily even. He surveyed the crowd and sure enough found a pretty blonde girl. Their eyes met and he saw dark brown. With a smile, he gestured for her to come closer and he did not even need to try and glamour her, she came to him willingly and with a happy grin on her face.

“Hi, hunk.”, she greeted him and without a second delay, began dancing with him… even though he did not dance and made no suggestion he would change that.

“Aw, come on.”, she drawled and from one second to the next, Eric was disgusted at how he could have thought that she look a bit like Sookie. She was nothing like Sookie, that girl in front of him was trash.

So, naturally, he would tell her that.

“Listen to me, pumpkin.”, he said, catching her all too simple mind effortlessly as he glamoured her, “You are not what I was looking for. In fact, nobody wants you. So why don’t you put on some clothes that hide more than just your nipples, barely, and think about why exactly nobody wants you. Preferably at home where I cannot hear you and while crying your eyes out.”

She nodded and with that, Eric let her go. Tears sprang to her eyes, but he only sighed in exasperation and sat down at the bar.

The song that came on sang “It’s a heartache” and yes, tonight was nothing but a heartache.

The dull clink of a can being placed on the counter in front of him made him look up. There he saw a pretty red-head, obviously the barkeep, with a mischievous yet also sympathetic glint in her green eyes as she said: “Here, have a drink on the house. You look like you need one.”

“I do.”, he said with a lop-sided grin and as the barkeep opened herself a can of New Blood, she replied, “Plus, it’s your product, so charging you for it would seem kinda weird, don’tcha think?”

He simply shrugged, but she laughed, clear as a bell, and then said: “Cheers, mate.”

They let their cans clink together and drank, but again Eric had no words apart from an exasperated sigh. The barkeep, however, giggled again and as he looked at her, she said: “Oh, by the way, thanks for getting rid of Sally. It was a bit mean, throwing the truth in her face like you did, but that skank had it coming.”

“My pleasure.”, was his response, but the barkeep was having none of it. Her can in hand she leaned forward, propped up on her elbows so that her green tanktop hardly contained her breasts any longer. The grin she gave him was as predatory as Pam’s best – and most dangerous – grins and she teased: “C’mon, lover, there must be a story here to be told. A badass, millennium old vampire like yourself doesn’t just go all mopey if there isn’t something behind it.”

“Maybe I am just tired of life.”, Eric countered, but the barkeep snorted with laugher, “Sure! Eric fucking Northman tired of life… right after launching the campaign of the century, making him about the richest vampire I can think of. And the best known. And probably the best looking, too.”

With that she winked at him and it actually coerced a chuckle out of him.

“So, c’mon. Tell good old Maeve here what’s on your mind.”

With a deep sigh, Eric found himself talking despite himself: “A thousand years… and still women don’t make any sense.”

“Nah!”, Maeve giggled, “We ain’t that bad.”

Eric merely shot her a doubting look and she ducked theatrically before saying in mock solemnity: “Too soon for crude jokes. I understand. My non-beating heart is with you, mate. Cheers.”

They let their cans clink again and Eric found himself smiling. At first, Maeve had gotten on his nerves, but then… she was refreshing. Not as cruel as Pamela, but… funny.

“What are you doing in a bar in the middle of nowhere?”, he asked and she shrugged, “It’s Louisiana. Just north of nowhere.”

Before he could think about it, the words were out: “Have you ever heard of Fangtasia in Shreveport? We are sort of short of a capable barkeep.”

Maeve stopped in her tracks, then quickly poured another patron a drink and was already mixing the next drink while she asked: “Are you asking me to work for you?”

“If you are willing and able.”, Eric said and nodded at the drink in her hand, “And no need to show off.”

“Damn, you caught me.”, she joked, but grinned, “Let me think about it.”

“No need to play coy, either.”, he shot at her and she laughed, handed out the drink and came to him, “Fine, say I wanna work for you because my boss here pays next to nothing. When can I start?”

“As soon as we open again. You’ll hear from me.”, Eric said, pushed the empty can towards her and was out the door and in the air before the door swung shut again.

“Damn…”, he heard Maeve mutter, “Flying is hella cool.”

Maybe women really were not so bad, he thought with a smug smile. At least he still knew how to impress them.


End file.
